Slow Burn
by The WolvGambit
Summary: What if...fantasy and reality collided unknowningly and instead of stopping, they continued? Tony/Pepper Movie Verse


Slow Burn

Summary: What if...fantasy and reality collided unknowingly and instead of stopping, they continued?

Paring: Tony/Pepper (Movieverse)

AN: Special thanks to Cincoflex for the help with edits!

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You didn't expect to see him there and the way he looks at you leaves you breathless. There seems to be a sixth sense that you carry within his presence and it unnerves you that he can disarm you so easily when you're unfocused. He wasn't supposed to be here tonight, you weren't prepared for him. Now, in front of you, stands the statued likeness of Tony Stark and you can't form words. Fire burns through your veins as he claims to not recognize you the way that you're dressed. You, Pepper Potts, always in some sort of conservative attire; always businesslike in your boss' presence.

Tony stares at you, his expression still of shock and surprise, words flow from your mouth in dizzying streams; rambling on without even registering in your fogged mind as you try to trace their origin. He drags you to the dance floor and you feel so embarrassed you can't breathe. Heat surrounds you, consumes you. Here you are in a backless dress dancing with your womanizing boss and you fear that the implications of being seen like this would be catastrophic.

Your mind remembers that he's been living like an agoraphobic since he's come back from captivity, but even so you can't bring yourself to go that far with him; even if you wanted to. A few steps later and the words 'get some air' come into play and you accept because your head is spinning and the lack of oxygen to your brain is causing the most intense hallucinations.

All of this has to be a hallucination because there is no way he'd look at you the way he is. Sure, sometimes you imagined it when you're home alone, in the dark; completely restless within your dreams. That's how things should stay, you keep telling yourself.

The stars are beautiful, you see some of them behind the blaring lights and you try to look anywhere and everywhere except at your boss. Once more you're blathering like an idiot when you are usually more elegant and refined but with one heart-stopping stare Tony has you frozen.

Words fill the empty space, some meaningless, others not so; and you're stuck between reality and fantasy as your breath catches and his passion-filled eyes turn towards you. Your eyes meet, gazes lock, and it feels as if time stops around you both. It's inevitable, it's frightening, and your heart stops before starting again as your bodies get closer together.

Your hand comes into contact with the solid circular mass in his chest; the small pulses of the device, along with the soft glow, are the small comforts you take in for him being alive. The low hum the arc generator produces under your palm makes you shiver and you can't help but realize how close he's become, the proximity of his heat.

After a moment you swallow hard and choke down the urge to whimper as his fingertips trail down your arm. Sparks dance across your skin in every place he touches, heat heads straight for your groin and you can't remember your argument, can't recall why you shouldn't be doing this as he leans forward and you ease in to meet him.

His lips are softer than you ever imagined in dreams that would shame you if anyone ever found out about them. You know it's wrong, but it feels so very right as he eases your leg up around his hip and presses your torsos' together. The flush spreads before you can stop it as his fingers trail up your spine and you're so hopeless in this moment.

However, you can't forget his past actions: the women, the drinking, the clubs, and gambling; so you break the kiss in order to try and gain your balance. As you pull back, you find that he is not as eager to let you go. '_Pepper_' Tony's voice is haggard, breathless, and strained as he turns you against the railing.

'Tony we...' Words fail you as he trails wet open-mouthed kisses down your throat. Your attempts to push him away are halted and you realize your body has become a traitor to your rationality. He knows you want this, just as the evidence is right against your groin that he wants the same thing. You're already soaked through and you can't take it anymore as you finally manage to put some distance between your bodies. His breathing is ragged and he tries to reach for you again and you know if he catches you you'll never be able to keep control.

With tearful eyes and a shaky breath you manage to turn your back to him and start walking. You know this isn't what you want to do but it's what you have to do in order not to fragment into a thousand pieces. To your surprise, he doesn't follow you and you're relieved and disappointed at the same time. Relieved because this isn't the time to deal with these feelings since everything will become more complicated than you both can handle and disappointed because he seems able to read the moment more that you anticipated.

Before you walk away you can't help but look back and watch him as he looks out at the scenery before him with a solemn expression on his face. You remember the words he uttered a few days before and realization dawns on you.

**'I don't...have anyone but you.'**

You don't have anyone but him and that's what scares you.


End file.
